Pater Familias
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Rachel has some news for Miles and Charlie


Rachel watched Miles awkwardly comfort Charlie by the fire. He was always awkward around the girl. It had been easier when Charlie had been young. Miles had been her favorite person in the world back then. Probably because Rachel and Ben were too busy looking after Danny to give Charlie the attention she deserved. But Miles had spoiled the little girl from the moment she arrived. And every time Rachel watched her daughter smile at Miles, it made it a little worse.

Rachel took a deep breath. She had to do this now. There might never be another chance. And they would need something to keep them together in the coming war that was sure to be long and intense. "How are you holding up?" she asked quietly, coming to sit next to them.

Charlie looked away. "We're alright," Miles replied. He was tempted to make Charlie talk to her mother but he was too tired for the fight that would produce.

"Can I talk to both of you?'

"You already are," Charlie pointed out.

"Don't," Miles warned her.

Rachel bit her lip. "Miles, do you remember when Ben and I were having problems? Just before Charlie was born? You came home from overseas and…"

"Yeah, I also remember you calling it a stupid affair between kids." Miles really didn't want to talk about that with Charlie present. It was like talking about it in front of Ben.

Charlie looked between the two of them. "Are you saying you guys were…?"

Miles took a long swig of whiskey. "It was a long time ago and it meant nothing," he insisted. "Just let it go."

"Actually it did mean something," Rachel said.

Miles cocked an eyebrow. "And what was that?"

"It meant I got pregnant," she whispered.

Rachel knew her words hit home when she heard the shattering of the whiskey bottle. Miles was too busy staring at her to even realize it was gone. Charlie kept shaking her head as though this was all a dream and eventually she would wake up. "Mom, what are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying Miles is your real father."

Charlie gave Miles an accusatory glare. "Did you know about this?" she demanded.

"NO!" Miles snapped. He turned to Rachel. "No. No way. That's…this…you told me she was BEN'S!"

"Of course I told you that," Rachel retorted, on the verge of tears. "What else was I going to say? My marriage was on the line."

Now it was Miles shaking his head. "You're wrong," he stated firmly.

"I think I'd know who fathered my child."

Miles got to his feet, still shell shocked. "She's Ben's daughter," he insisted.

"Miles," Charlie reached for him.

Miles pointed at her. "You belong to Ben," he repeated in a quieter voice. Then he was striding from the camp as fast as he could without running.

Charlie looked at her mother. "Explain," she growled.

Rachel shrugged. "Your father and I were having problems. Your uncle had come for a visit and I ended up crying in his arms." She cracked a small smile. "Miles has never known what to do with a crying woman. Not without alcohol at least. But still, he did his best. Defended your father like a good brother should. But I pressed him. And we got out the whiskey because that's Miles' way of dealing with a lot of things. And one thing led to another…" Another shrug as she looked out at the stars. "Nine months later out you came."

Charlie ran a hand through her hair. "Dad?"

"Never knew. Never even suspected." Rachel let out a weak laugh. "He actually thanked Miles for looking after me during that time."

"How did you know?"

"There used to be things called paternity tests. I had one done just to be sure."

"And when you found out?"

"I burned the results." Rachel pursed her lips before turning back to her daughter. "I considered coming clean but after you were born, your father became a different person. He was so driven to make this work for you and for us. I couldn't let that slip through my fingers."

Charlie looked away. "I…what do you want from me?"

"I want you to understand. I want you to know who your real father is. I want…oh, Charlie. I don't even know what I want."

Charlie swallowed heavily. She owed her mother…something. Sympathy, understanding, comfort…something. But she couldn't give it. Not right now. "I need to go find Miles," she sighed, getting to her feet. She pretended not to hear her mother's soft crying as she left.

Charlie found Miles in the forest, digging through his pack for more whiskey. "I don't think drinking is going to help this situation," she stated.

"Drinking helps every situation," he retorted. He sat back on his haunches with a sigh. "Unfortunately that was the last of the whiskey."

"So now you have to face yourself stone sober."

Miles ran a hand over his face. "I haven't done that in about fifteen years."

Charlie reached for him but Miles flinched away. "I don't blame you," she said quietly.

"You should," he growled. "God, Charlie…I swear, I didn't know. Your mother told me you were Ben's and I believed her."

Charlie studied him. "Would you have done anything different if you had known?"

Miles shook his head. "Before the Blackout? No. You deserved better than a father that was never home."

Charlie bit her cheek to keep the comments in. "What about after the Blackout?" she asked instead.

Miles looked at her for a long moment. "Doesn't matter."

"Guess not." Charlei moved close and rested her head against his shoulder. Miles tensed but didn't move. "I really don't blame you. I'm glad actually."

"Why the hell would you be glad about something like this?"

"Because it means I didn't lose my dad when Militia attacked. I lost a very nice man who took good care of me. But this…this is like finding out I get to have my dad back."

Miles put an arm around her. "I'm a shit father."

"I'm a shit daughter," she shrugged. "We'll make the best of it."

Miles just hugged her and didn't say thing.


End file.
